


Thank you

by nychthemera



Category: Olympics RPF, Snowboarding RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 12:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1226491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nychthemera/pseuds/nychthemera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, in the heat of the moment, people say things they don’t mean. Sometimes, however, they also say things they mean in more ways than one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank you

Shaun's gone through the run a thousand times in his mind. Thought of all the mistakes and wondered why he didn't land the tricks this time around. Tried not to think of all the people he's disappointed, family and friends, that Make-A-Wish kid who'd been standing there the entire day. He'd known as soon as he landed the last trick that it wasn't enough. Not enough to beat Iouri anyway. He remembers being bearhugged and Iouri begging him to to come to the afterparty. He vaguely remembers promising to be there. And yet, here he is, alone in his room, going through the events of the day once again.

He hears a knock on the door and for a moment contemplates whether to get up to answer it or not. Whoever it is (and somehow Shaun knows it's Iouri) is persistent enough that he's afraid they might break through the door if he doesn't open it. And when he opens it he sees that he was right, it is the Swiss snowboarder. Drunk from the afterparty, but then, Shaun remembers what it was like after Vancouver and can hardly blame Iouri.

"You didn't come. I missed you," Iouri says as he steps into the room. Shaun doesn't feel like saying anything so instead he flops back on the bed, glancing at the lit screen of his phone. Another notification, another reminder of his failure.

Iouri sits at the end of his bed and Shaun tries to think of something to say when the silence stretches uncomfortably. But all he can think of are the comments from his fellow riders, all the things he's heard and read. The looks on their faces. Iouri's started to lazily draw patterns on his ankle and Shaun moves his gaze from the ceiling to the Swiss man.

"Congratulations, again," is all he can think of saying. "Thanks. Good run today," Iouri says and Shaun kicks him.

"Yours was," he responds and watches as Iouri withdraws the hand from his ankle.

"I meant it, you know. what I said earlier," Iouri says. He doesn't look as drunk as he did when he walked inside, but maybe it's because the hair is clouding his face and Shaun can't see his eyes.

"'Thank you'. Thank you for what? Thank you for not landing the tricks? Thank you for not living up to everyone's expectations?" Shaun questions and starts to feel more and more annoyed by the minute. Why is Iouri here, why isn't he having fun with all the other guys. And why couldn’t have Shaun been asleep when the other man came knocking to his door to avoid this whole conversation.

"Well yeah, that but -" Iouri begins but before he can utter out the sentence Shaun stops him. "Seriously, why are you here anyway? If you're here to gloat then just leave okay. I know what everyone is thinking even if they won't say it to my face. You and all the rest. Got what he deserved," Shaun starts to get up to shove Iouri off the bed but suddenly finds himself flat on his back with the Swiss rider on top of him. Even drunk Iouri's movements are smooth and precise.

"No, listen. I know what the other guys are saying, but that's not me. What I meant when I said thank you, it was me saying thank you for pushing us all, thank you for trying the stuff most of them, us, aren't going to try. I want you to know that I'm grateful for everything you've done. for us. For me." Iouri lets it all out in a rush, struggling a bit with the words, his eyes intense and locked to Shaun's. 

Again, Shaun is left speechless, has no idea how to respond to Iouri's words. They stare at each other for what feels like an eternity.

"Years. For nothing," is what finally comes out of his mouth. Shaun realizes it's the most resigned he's ever sounded and regrets letting Iouri in, regrets allowing him to speak.

"Look, it's not for nothing. Everyone's still going to remember your name-" Iouri clasps his hand over Shaun's mouth before he can interrupt. "Not because you didn't win, but because you're still the biggest personality in this sport." Iouri smiles down at him and continues. "You just need to stop trying too hard. Let go. Ride the powder with the guys, stop focusing for the next Games and tricks and runs for a second. You're going to bounce back and we're going to make it a good competition and everyone's going to love you again."

Shaun looks, really looks, into Iouri's eyes and sees the compassion and understanding there. Sees how the winner understands how much losing hurts. Slowly Iouri's gaze moves away from him and the Swiss man starts to get up. Shaun doesn't think, just pulls Iouri down and kisses him. For a second Iouri looks baffled and Shaun pulls away to say "Thank you." It's all he needs to say. this time it's Iouri who leans down for a kiss, his hand coming up to caress Shaun's cheek and neck. Shaun tangles his fingers into Iouri's hair and decides that he doesn't need to go through the final run for the thousandth and first time. That he can let go for a moment, to stop trying to do anything but enjoy the closeness of Iouri's body and then start again tomorrow. To bounce back and to go to the next Games and be better than ever before.


End file.
